


Tomorrow is a Long Time

by Abby_L



Series: Kiss Me Series [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bob Dylan - Freeform, Car Accident, Crying, Death, Deer Tick - Freeform, Eisley - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fans, Feels, Home, Honeymoon, House - Freeform, London, Love, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Music, Nickel Creek - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Recording, Regent's Park, Separation, Sex, Singing, Tears, coffin, french riviera, incubus, monaco, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_L/pseuds/Abby_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time separated is cut short with a sweet 'n sour reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> #3 in Kiss Me Series  
> Thank you so much to those of you following this story! There are some feels about halfway through this one, and they continue for... well, almost the rest of the series, but I hope that doesn't turn you away. :)
> 
> The song lyrics have the endnotes again this time. Enjoy!!

They spent 2 perfectly long weeks on his brand new sailboat in the Mediterranean, swimming, dancing, laughing, and making love. One particular night, they were rather rambunctious and succeeded in literally ‘rocking the boat.’ They simultaneously screamed in fright when the pots that were on the mini-stove fell to the floor, but after realizing why, they burst into a fit of laughter that lasted until their sides ached.

 

They went ashore to do some shopping and sightseeing occasionally. They tied up in Monaco one morning and spent the night ashore, returning to sea the next evening. Despite the time of year, there seemed to be many tourists, and many tourists who recognized him. After a few hours of sightseeing, most of which was spent signing autographs, they finally decided to go back to their hotel to be alone.

 

She was so proud of him and happy that his fans were so eager to tell him of their affections; they were always very polite and nice, but sometimes she just wanted to be left alone—for them to leave him be. He knew that she was often upset by how much time he devoted to his fans, but this time he either didn’t see it, or didn’t care. That night they had their first fight as man and wife…and first session of angry make-up sex.

 

Upon returning to London, they worked together to move into their brand new home near Regent’s Park. They opened wedding gifts, decorated, organized and enjoyed their time together, always with music playing in the background. Three weeks later, he was called out for a job in New York City.

 

The night before he left, she made a special dinner for him, and they laughed and danced all evening. They kept their smiles despite knowing that they were soon to be separated.

 

**_I’m feeling alone without you here in my arms. I’m lost and alone with out you here by my side._ **

**_Here’s a song for you, lovely. Remember that it is for you only, for you only._ **

**_My heart was caught in a landslide and now it feels for you only, for you only._ 1**

 

He called her the moment he landed in New York, telling her how much he missed her and loved her. She was so relieved when she heard his voice that she got choked up. “Oh, my darling, I miss you so… Do something for me?”

 

“Anything,” she replied through a sniffle.

 

“Go to your recently added in iTunes.” She did, and found a track labeled ‘While I’m Gone’ with the artist labeled as ‘Your Sexy Husband.’ “What’s this?” she asked. “Hit play and you’ll find out, mon amor.”

 

**_To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn’t think could be real._ **

**_To know that you feel the same is a three-fold utopian dream._ **

**_You do something to me that I can’t explain._ **

**_So would I be out of line if I said, I miss you._ 2**

 

“Oh honey,” she said, “You recorded this for me?”

 

“I thought it might help. I mean, we’re always listening to music, so I thought something you could listen to during the times we can’t talk would help you get through it.” She chuckled. “That’s funny… I had the same idea… Go into the PhotoBooth on your iPad.”

 

“A video?” he asked. “A video,” she responded, smiling.

 

**_If today was not an endless highway, if tonight was not a crooked trail,_ **

**_If tomorrow wasn’t such a long time, then lonesome would mean nothing to me at all._ **

**_Yes, and only if my own true love was waiting, if I could hear his heart softly pounding;_ **

**_Yes, and only if he was lying by me would I lie in my bed once again._ 3**

 

She heard him sniffle on the other end. She felt she had to explain to him though. “It took me a long time to be able to play it. Every time you were gone I was at the piano. During your meetings the other day, Emma came over and we filmed it.”

 

**_There is beauty in that silver singing river. There is beauty in that sunrise in the sky,_ **

**_But none of these, nothing else can match the beauty that I remember in my true loves’ eyes._ **

**_Yes, and only if my own true love was waiting, if I could hear his heart softly pounding;_ **

**_Yes, and only if he was lying by me would I lie in my bed once again._ 3**

 

“That was beautiful…simply beautiful. Exactly what I needed… I’m going to miss sleeping with you in my arms more than anything—listening to you breathe…”

 

She smiled. “Me too. I took a nap this afternoon and wasn’t able to fall asleep until I put a pillow behind my back. Definitely not as good as you, or as warm, but I suppose it will have to do.” He laughed. “I’ll probably have to sleep hugging a pillow to my chest… Damn, my battery is low so, regretfully I need to go. I love you, my darling wife.”

 

“I love you too, my sexy-ass husband.” He chuckled on the other end. “Text me when you get to your hotel. I’m off to sleep—Emma has a photo shoot early tomorrow,” she said.

 

“Give her my best. I love you.”

 

Four afternoons later, she received a most disturbing phone call from her mother. “Are they OK?!”  Her older sister—the one who sang at her wedding, the one who had grown to be one of her best friends despite their 8-year age difference—had been in a car accident with her husband and oldest daughter.

 

“…They all died at the scene…” She didn’t know what to do, what to say. The tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. “Dad and I are headed there now. I think the funeral will be late this week. You’re going to need to come home.” She nodded to herself, “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll call you when I get a flight settled so you know when to expect me… I love you, Mommy.”

 

As soon as her mother hung up, she called his mobile. There was no answer. She swore under her breath, tears clawing their way out of her eyes and down her rosy cheeks. He was filming so at least she had a list of other people she could call in order to get to him. She tried his assistant first. “I need to talk to him, now... I don’t care what he’s doing, this is an emergency!”

 

Not three minutes later, she heard him on the other end, “Darling! What’s the matter? Are you alright?!” She could only sputter fragments of sentences now that she heard his voice. “Yes… No… My sister… accident… they’re dead…”

 

“I’ll be on the next flight,” he said quickly. “No… you… work. I just wanted you to know.” He shook his head. “You are more important, love; you and your family. They are as much my family as they are yours now. I’m coming home.” She sighed, relieved that he would be with her. “Don’t come all the way back here—it’s too out of the way. I’ll fly to you tonight and then we’ll head home together.”

 

He picked her up at the airport late that night. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was all blotchy—she had obviously been crying, or trying not to cry, he wasn’t sure. It was also obvious that she hadn’t managed to get any sleep on the plane either. This was when she was most beautiful to him—completely vulnerable—whether she was upset, terribly happy or perfectly content.

 

She walked up to him, faking a small smile and burying her face in his chest, inhaling deeply and taking in his familiar and welcoming scent. He wrapped his arms around her, though he knew that a big reunion was not what she wanted or needed—she needed time to grieve. He kissed her temple before grabbing her bags and leading her outside to a cab. He held her close as they rode to his hotel, rubbing her arms and back and wiping away the tears that managed to slip past her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

 

As soon as they were in his hotel room, he led her into the bathroom where he began to run a bath. He helped her undress and held her hand as she stepped into the tub. She sat as close to the running water as she could with her knees bent, arms wrapped around them, chin to her chest.

 

He striped out of his jeans, shoes, sweater and undershirt and climbed in behind her still wearing his boxers. She needed some coaxing out of her fetal position, but she finally lay back against him.

 

“Oh, my darling… I’m so very sorry…” he whispered soothingly, voice like butter and melted chocolate. A few more tears squeezed out of her eyes, landing on with a small splash on his skin. She watched the tears roll down to his stomach as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. She concentrated on the _buhbump buhbump_ of his heartbeat. She was relieved that she was reunited with him—her comfort.

 

When the water had gone cold, he helped her out of the tub and into a pair of his boxers and a tank, carrying her to the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her temple. “Are you hungry, darling?” She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. “Have you eaten since I talked to you this morning?” She shook her head again. “I’m going to order you some food. You need to eat something, sweetheart.”

 

They flew home the next morning, greeting their family with sadness in their eyes, commenting on how unfortunate it was that they had to meet under such circumstances.

 

**_Some stories break your heart, and some with such applause_ **

**_Buried deep inside where it’s OK to cry._ **

**_But you carry on in pictures and in song, and the unmade bed you slept in_ **

**_Where I laid you down to rest one last time._ **

**_Goodbye, dear friend. Goodbye, dear friend._ ** 4

 

She poured a shovel-full of dirt over her sister, brother-in-law and niece’s coffins in the ground—a family tradition. He watched her as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered, “See you soon,” before smiling and walking back to his awaiting arms.

 

The next day, a man in a suit approached her family home. “Excuse me, ma’am. I hate to disturb you. I’m sorry for your loss, but I need to discuss the arrangements for your sister’s youngest children with you.”

 

She looked at him quizzically. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He looked as if he was almost embarrassed. “Your sister and brother-in-law wanted you and your husband to take guardianship over her children if anything were to happen to them. They just changed it in their will a few weeks ago—just after you were married. Did she not tell you?”

 

“No… No, she didn’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> 1] My Lovely by Eisley: http://youtu.be/rvnLwWQA5Hw  
> 2] Miss You by Incubus: http://youtu.be/ehv_liyfSrA  
> 3] Tomorrow is a Long Time by Nickel Creek (originally by Bob Dylan): http://youtu.be/2S_Gl3a5Adw  
> 4] Goodbye Dear Friend by Deer Tick: http://youtu.be/tCrHyhIqD7U
> 
> What did you think?? What did you like/not like? How can I improve? Any comments, good or bad are appreciated!


End file.
